Cheating
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch cheats on his algebra paper.


_This is an old story from last year. I liked it, and wanted to let you all read it too._

"Poncherello, come to my office please," Mr. Singleton said.

"Mr. Singleton, I never did anything wrong," Ponch said, opening his locker to put some books in there.

"Oh, don't start defending yourself already, Francis. You haven't even heard what it is you got caught doing," Mr. Singleton said. Ponch slammed his locker door shut.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled.

"Hey, Freshman, going to the office again," Don Peterson teased.

"Be quiet," Ponch said glaring at him.

"Oh, sorry did I upset you?" Don asked playfully caring. Ponch ignored him, and walked away.

"What did you want Mr. Singleton?" Ponch asked coming into the office.

"Francis, your Algebra teacher, Mr. White caught you copying the same answers that Roy Desoto was writing down. Is that true?"

"Mr. White needs to keep his mouth shut," Ponch said quietly.

"What was that?" asked Mr. White. He had been in the room, Ponch just noticed him.

"Oh! Hi, Mr. White," Ponch said sweetly.

"What did you say about me?" Mr. White asked.

"All I said was that you need to keep your mouth shut," Ponch replied.

"Ok, so did you or did you not cheat off Roy's paper?" Mr. Singleton asked. Ponch rolled his eyes, and then looked the other way. He didn't want to answer that question.

"Francis Llewellyn Poncherello, look at me when I am talking to you. And don't roll your eyes," Mr. Singleton said. Ponch turned his head, and looked directly at Mr. Singleton. He was glaring at him.

"Well?" Mr. Singleton asked impatiently. Ponch spit on Mr. Singleton, then took off running.

"Well, don't just stand there, Mr. White go get him!" He said. Mr. White left the room. He saw Jon Baker a blonde haired blue eyed sophomore. He was Ponch's best friend. Jon was walking down the hall with Johnny Gage, and Roy DeSoto.

"Hey, have you seen Ponch?" Mr. White asked.

"Yeah, he just went out the door," Roy replied.

"Go after him, he's supposed to be in the principal's office," Mr. White said. Jon, Johnny, and Roy all left quickly. Once they got outside they spotted Ponch on the sidewalk. They saw Jeb Turner (A sophomore on the track team)

"Jeb!" they yelled. Jeb turned his head.

"Jeb, get Ponch! He's supposed to be in Singleton's office!" They yelled. Ponch heard them yelling, and then began to run. Jeb, Jon, Johnny, and Roy all were chasing after Ponch. They saw Joe Getraer (A senior) walking on the sidewalk.

"Joe, get Ponch! He's supposed to be in Singleton's office!" They yelled. Getraer began running after Ponch as well. Barry Baricza (Also a sophomore) saw his friends chasing Ponch, and joined them. He figured it was one of those, catch Ponch, and take him to the office type of things. It happened a lot. Soon, Jon caught up to Ponch first. He tackled him.

"Come on, Ponch, you know where you're supposed to be," Jon said. He helped him up, and took him to the office.

 _Meanwhile…._

They all entered the office together.

"Thanks boys," Mr. Singleton said.

"No problem," they replied. They left the office.

"Francis, why did you cheat on your paper?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think straight. Roy is the smartest person in class," Ponch replied.

"Ok, why couldn't you have just said that before?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"Sorry, I was scared. I'm sorry I spit on you," Ponch said.

"I forgive you for that. But I still have to talk to your parents about the cheating," Mr. Singleton said.

"Do you have to? They are gonna kill me for this," Ponch said.

"Sorry, Francis...I have to," Mr. Singleton said.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Francis, I am surprised at you," Maria said on the way home.

"I'm sorry," Ponch replied.

"I forgive you, but please. Don't ever do this again," she said.

"Ok, I won't," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch ended up being grounded for a few weeks. He couldn't hang out with his friends the whole time. He hated it, but he did learn a lesson from this. NO MORE CHEATING! (Oh and no more spitting on people either.)

THE

END


End file.
